In His Eyes
by redemancy
Summary: Sydney looks into the eyes of three men in her life. AU, drabbleish Sarkney, SV and SW


**Title: **Look

**Author:** taintedvision

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alias, unfortunately

**Rating:** PG-13 for some language

**Summary: **Sydney looks into the eyes of three men in her life

**Timeline:** AU, blends pre-CIA Will, married Vaughn and Sark post _A Man of His Word_

* * *

"Look into my eyes," he said tilting her chin upward toward his face. She winced at his touch. It could never feel right, yet she allowed him to stand close enough so that she could feel his breath on her skin. "Despite whatever presumption you may have thought of me before, I hope that it has changed within the last 12 hours," he said. All of a sudden she felt every bruise on her face, knew how it got there, and what shade of purple it was starting to become. She stared into his eyes, blue, and she laughed inwardly because when she was younger, she loved the color. Blue was calming to her. Yet his eyes were not calming, they were ablaze with blue fire. They singed her own, licking against the doors she had steadily built up in her own eyes. She could feel it and she tried to retaliate with an icy stare, yet the blue fire was hotter than she could handle. His eyes pierced into hers yet they never burned far enough to reveal the man that lay behind them. He inched his face closer so she could feel his breath on her lips. The intensity in his eyes magnified.

"_Damn it!" _she thought._ "Fuck the bruises._ _Perhaps surrender wasn't so bad after all."_ She closed her eyes momentarily, replacing the cerulean flames with a temporary black night. She sighed, but when she opened her eyes, he was no longer there.

* * *

Green tormented her. It was the color representative to life, but she couldn't have felt deader. Every time she looked into his eyes all she saw were her faults and her shortcomings. She felt lost, broken and second-rate. Green couldn't have been a more hurtful color. It was worse than the deepest crimson that had seeped into her hands. Green pitied her, and she hated it. In his eyes, all she could see was her naiveté, her foolishness in the belief of a perfect ending. 

"Sydney," he had pleaded. "Let me explain." She turned away from him, not able to bear the dulled color any longer.

"There's nothing you can say," she replied. "Save it." He sighed and his shoulders slumped. That's what she hated, he gave up too easily and they were both jaded. The perfect ending that they had both secretly wished for turned out far more abnormal than either of them could have imagined. Thinking about it, she wanted to laugh at it. God had a twisted sense of humor if He was really joking. She stepped back from him and he loosened the grip he had on her arm. She pursed her lips into a close-lipped smile and brushed past him. Green was definitely not her color; she didn't think she could ever come to terms with it.

* * *

"Is it okay if I stay here for awhile?" she asked him. Her tears were already threatening to pour down her face and she knew he could see them. 

"Yeah, yeah, sure," he swung his door open and gestured inside. They both sat on the couch and she stared into the fire that he had started. The flames leapt up into her eyes, but she felt none of its warmth. It was then that she lost all control. The tears that she had desperately tried to keep in ran down her flame-tinted face.

"Syd, what's wrong?" he asked concerned. She turned to face him and gazed deep into his blue eyes. It was calming, serene like the ocean, never-ending, big enough for her imagination and comforting enough so that she could never get lost. She stared now into familiar depths. These depths were hopeful, deep and full of love, but he did not allow her to push farther in fear of revealing the one depth that he wanted her to see but could never see. He reserved that depth for himself, or rightly tortured himself with it. She brought her face closer to his, and his eyes spilled out the emotions that he could never speak. They came, wave after wave and he didn't try to stop them, hoping that even in her helplessness she would see what she really meant to him. The concern she thought she saw reached much deeper than what she imagined and he loved her too much to throw her into the blue.

_fin_

* * *

**AN: Well? Good, bad or ugly?**


End file.
